A Good Run
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: This is just a cute story I thought up for Foxy and Thunder, and I think you guys will like it. :) Again, I don't own the characters you see in the movie, only the ones I made up. :) Hope you enjoy it!


One spring day, Foxy decided to take Thunder out for a good run. She told the others that he needed a good run, since he had just been lying around for most of the day. "Come on, Thunder, let's go for a walk, boy." She called, watching as Thunder leapt from the ground. "We'll be back in about three, maybe four hours." She told the others, and leading Thunder towards Tailfin Pass, she was soon gone from view.

"She sure loves that screwball." Lightning said with a laugh and bewildered shake of his hood.

Foxy and Thunder were moving along the side of the road, just screwing around and playing chase. Thunder would bolt after Foxy, and when she stopped, he would head butt her knees and sit down, looking up at her as if to say, "I got you, now it's your turn!" She would comply, and chase after him, panting and laughing. He'd stop next, and she'd sit down in the dirt. He'd gallop over to her and lick her, then the game would begin again. They made it up to Wheel Well with plenty of time to spare, and spent the rest of their time chasing one another, jumping over rocks and sticks, and racing through the lobby and bar area.

Finally, when Foxy thought Thunder was done for the day, the two started back, side by side. Thunder spotted a squirrel, and was off after it in a heartbeat. He quickly tired, and returned to Foxy's side. She gave him a smile, and fondled his ears gently before continuing. At a nudging at her hip, she turned and found Thunder, looking up at her with begging eyes and a stick clamped firmly in his jaws. "All right, just a few throws. And that's just because you're such a good boy." She crooned, reaching for the stick. As quick as a flash, Thunder darted away a few feet, his rump in the air and his tail wagging. "Thunder, silly boy, bring it here!" Foxy laughed, going after him. He just galloped another few feet, then looked back at her. She understood, and began the game of keep away.

The two carried on with the game until they got back to town, Foxy panting as she tried to keep up with the giant dog. The others laughed as they watched Foxy try to keep up with him as he raced back and forth in the street, teasingly keeping out of her reach the entire time. "Thunder, no, come on, please?" She panted, dragging her feet as she tried to keep up with him.

"Looks like he wore you out, instead of the other way around." Sheriff remarked, chuckling.

"Nope, I'm just trying to make him think I'm going to stop soon, that way he'll give it up." Despite what she said, she soon gave up and flopped down next to Fillmore, panting. She spotted Thunder watching her, and suddenly got an idea. She curled up into a tiny ball, her face hidden from view, and soon, heard a loud sniffing in her ear, coupled with a wet nose. She bit her lip to keep from bursting out laughing, but she was weakening all the same. She began giggling quietly, and the sniffing moved to the other side. She felt a paw being laid on her back, and felt nudging at first one side, then the other. Still she refused to get up, trying and failing badly at not laughing. "Agh!" She exclaimed finally as Thunder licked her ear, shooting up from the ground.

The others burst out laughing, and Thunder barked, looking pleased with himself. Foxy eyed Thunder craftily, and then darted at the stick he had dropped. He came up from behind her, scooped the stick up in his jaws, and danced away with it, leaving her sitting a few feet from where the stick had been, looking saddened. "Ohh." The others laughed again, and continued watching. Foxy crawled after him playfully, trying to catch him. "I'm going to get you, Thunder." She crooned sweetly, giggling. The large dog lowered himself into a play bow, watching Foxy, almost seeming to say, "I'd like to see you try, you silly thing!" Foxy giggled, and crept closer to him. When she was about a foot away, he stood up and walked away, the stick in his jaws.

"Aww, Thunder, come on, don't be like that, boy." She called, going after him. He stayed tauntingly out of her reach for the next few hours, his tail wagging as he trotted from one end of the town to the other, Foxy in constant pursuit.

"This is better than racing." Lightning said with a grin, watching the two go by. Foxy tried running for the stick, but Thunder was slightly faster, and galloped past the courthouse, circling back after a while. He whizzed by Foxy, staying just out of reach. Foxy ran after him, determined to get the stick. They continued this for some time, Thunder running, the stick clamped firmly in his jaws, Foxy running and trying to catch up to him. At last, as night set in, Foxy walked into Flo's, worn out and panting. She flopped down on the pavement at Fillmore's side, then lay back.

"Whew! He's a nutjob!"

"Done yet?" Sheriff asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm done." Foxy panted.

"Thunder, give it up."

Foxy watched as the wolfhound dropped the stick at Sheriff's side, then lay down. "No fair!" Foxy complained, and raised her hands to shield herself as Thunder licked her. "Thunder, you're making it hard to stay mad at you!" She laughed.

"That's his specialty." Lightning laughed, watching her get trapped.

Thunder continued, until he finally sat down in her lap, wagging his tail in her face. "Thunder, watch it!" She said with a grin. All she got for a response was a slobbery tongue in her ear, and a tail in her face.

"He sure thinks ya taste good." Sheriff commented with a chuckle, watching the two.

"Thunder, silly mutt!" Foxy laughed, wrapped her arms around him, then hugged him tightly. Thunder rotated in her gasp, and resorted to licking her face, his tail going a mile a minute. "Thunder, Thunder, come on-Whoa, whoa, whaa!" In the blink of an eye, Foxy was flat on her back, Thunder sprawled out on top of her. Foxy was quiet for a minute as she realized what had happened, then she burst out laughing.

"Are you all right?" Lightning asked with a snicker as she continued. She nodded, laughing too hard to respond verbally. Finally, nearly ten minutes later, gasping for breath and still giggling weakly, she tried to sit up.

"Thunder, your butt is squishing me!" She exclaimed shrilly, and collapsed into another fit of giggling.

"Oh, brother…" Sheriff sighed, shaking his hood. Foxy's hysterical laughter died out after a few more minutes, and she pushed Thunder off, finally sitting up properly. "Whew…" She sighed, then looked around. "I should do that more often."

"What? Laugh when Thunder squashes you?"

"No, take him for a run! It was fun!"

"Oh, brother!" Sheriff exclaimed, shaking his hood as the others laughed, Foxy included.

**I know I don't normally post stuff on Sundays, but where I live it's really nice, and sunny, and it's about seventy degrees(F), and it was just such a pretty day I decided to. So have some Foxy and Thunder entertainment! And Sheriff and Lightning too. XD Hope you guys like, and don't steal, and I don't own Lightning, or Sheriff, or anyone else that you saw in the movies. :D Read and review, pretty please? Thanks! Liz**


End file.
